Dos almas, un destino
by Skate Panpan
Summary: Quizás... solo quizás ella no era la única que sufría en el mundo entero. Tal vez y solo tal vez había alguien tan parecida a ella que pasaba exactamente por lo mismo. [Finn, Flame Princess] [Lapis L., Steven U.]
_**"Esos guapos". Mi segunda entrega de un crossover, pero curiosamente no sé si sea mi perfil o mi usuario el que esté mal. De nueva cuenta no me dejó hacer esto en un crossover "crossover" como mi otra historia de estas 2 series. Creo que tendré que hablar con el personal para que me respondan una pregunta.**_

 _ **Oigan queridos, espero que les guste esta humilde historia de esta humilde escritora, mmm ciertamente lo puse en Steven Universe ya que por lo general en Hora de aventura si no es de la pareja Marceline y Bonnibel no lo lee nadie TT_TT espero que ustedes no sean así de egoístas xDDD. Bueno mis niños espero que lo disfruten heeee. Es un fic 100% original así que si es muy malo ya saben por qué.**_

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? Desde la última vez que se sintió viva ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había experimentado la sensación de correr y brincar sintiendo el aire en su cabello? El tiempo siempre había sido una ilusión para ella, pero desde ese día empezó a comprender mejor que nunca su significado logrando darle un valor muy grande a esa ilusión.

Tanto tiempo, tantos años sin caminar, ya hasta se le había olvidado como hacerlo. Ni siquiera recordaba el motivo por el cual lo habían hecho ¿Había sido un castigo? ¿Había sido por protección? ¿O porque resultaba demasiado peligrosa para los demás? En verdad no lo recordaba, ya casi no recordaba nada del exterior. Solo sabía que ansiaba ser liberada para poder experimentar esas sensaciones una vez más. Daría lo que fuera por hacerlo, o al menos casi todo lo que fuera.

A esas alturas luchaba por no caer en la locura o la depresión… estar solo tanto tiempo afectaba mentalmente a casi todas las criaturas existentes en el universo. Pero ella luchaba contra la loquera más que nada tras saber que los demás haya afuera si podían gozar del privilegio de ser libres, los envidiaba. De momentos escuchaba las charlas que ellas tenían con alguien extraño, alguien que parecía ser agradable. Quería conocerlo, quería saber cómo era. "Steven" ¿Había escuchado bien?

"Libertad" quizás la palabra más hermosa que había quedado en su memoria hasta el momento, a aquella que le dio un valor significativo tan grande, más grande que sus mismas ansias.

Aun podía sentir de vez en cuando la brisa del mar en su cuerpo, o quizás solo era su imaginación rogando una vez más por ese deseo. Y por más extraño que pareciera… ella sabía que algún día tendría que ser liberada. La esperanza estaba muy bien vigente en su cabeza.

* * *

Y ahí se encontraba la otra dama no tan distinta a la joven… atrapada en aquella lámpara de cristal. Jamás había conocido más allá de su reino. Un entorno tan extraño y bizarro que la hacía deprimirse a cada rato. Sin contacto físico, sin relación con algún ser externo tampoco. Envidiaba a los que podían salir de su palacio a explorar más allá de este. No había pedido nacer de esa manera. No había decidido su destino, y por ello consideraba al destino injusto. Pero tal vez… solo tal vez, el destino era menos cruel con ella, bueno, al menos podía ver a los demás y platicar con su padre, aunque este no era de lo más tierno con ella. O quizás… solo quizás, el destino era más cruel mejor dicho. ¿Qué podría ser peor que ver a las personas físicamente en libertad yendo de allá para acá mientras tú no tienes más que hacer que ver a todas partes y envidiarlas? Y lo peor… sabiendo que eres la princesa de ese reino.

Ella había crecido sin compresión alguna de su naturaleza, por esa razón no comprendió desde un principio el motivo por el cual estaba encerrada en aquella lámpara. Trágico; una por no recordar a causa del tiempo y otra por en serio no saber el motivo especial. Tal vez por eso mismo se catalogó a sí misma como una persona "mala." Pero no era mala… simplemente algo inestable e incomprendida.

Para la elemental el tiempo no era una ilusión, sino una tortura, un maldito enemigo que no podía destruir con su fuego. A lo mejor si hubiera sido liberada en su debido tiempo hubiera aprendido a poder controlarse mejor y ser una buena persona. Pero no fue así.

"Eres mala" escuchaba decir a su padre sin entender el motivo de eso. ¿Qué había hecho mal desde que había adquirido memoria? ¿Había sido la causante de alguna guerra? ¿De la muerte injustificada de su madre? ¿No era la hija que deseaba tanto su padre? Triste, sola y demacrada se mantenía a flote la pobre adolescente, contando sus día en aquella prisión.

15 años de vida y no podía seguir soportando esa horrible y monótona vida, estaba segura de que ese no era su destino. Estaba segura de que el destino pronto habría de cambiar de rumbo.

Era tan inocente ¿Qué era la palabra **mala** para empezar? ¿Qué sentido podía encontrar ante esas letras si nunca le habían enseñado la diferencia de esa palabra?

Y fue en aquella insípida noche que su suerte cambió. Jamás en la vida se le olvidará la entrada graciosa de ese perro con el escudo anti-fuego azul. Jamás olvidaría aquel nombre que cambiaría su suerte tanto sentimental como emocional. **El príncipe Finn.** Y fue en esos momentos que las cadenas que sostenían aquella pesada lámpara bajaron justo al momento en que la puerta se abrió delante de ella para correr a brazos de su héroe.

* * *

Lapislázuli jamás había halado con nadie más, su misterioso enojo con sus semejantes la había hecho resistente para no caer en la tentación de la comunicación ¿Cuán grave había podido ser el asunto a tratar como para que estuviera tan enojada con ellas? Antes preferiría ser rota que tratar de lidiar con esas, esas… otras gemas.

Y entonces… cuando menos se lo esperó fue entregada a un chiquillo carismático que instantáneamente le agradó. "Entonces tu eres Steven" pensó Lapislázuli sonriendo acercándose al límite del espejo mientras lo veía desde su lado.

Después de tantos años de olvidar hasta como hablar con los demás pudo comunicarse de una forma especial con el chico. Y fue en esa misma playa, en esa misma noche, en ese mismo día, en la cual el humano pidió que le dijera que hacer para ayudarla… sus intenciones eran buenas, su corazón era puro, de alguna manera u otra él era el espécimen indicado para entregarle su cariño, protección, afecto y amor. Lo último que recordó antes de ser liberada fue sentir que extrajeron su gema del espejo.

Y de repente… ahí estaba su héroe.

Y ahí estaba ella… libre.


End file.
